Squidward Tentacles
Squidward is of course, the main character of the show itself. Squidward Tentacles is a light turquoise octopus, and has purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles. He has six limbs in total, two being arms and four being legs, which tend to make the shape of a plus when he stands in place. Whenever he walks, his suction cups stick to the floor, meaning that he walks with a distinct squelching noise. Squidward has a large cranium with eight holes on the top of it to presumably show his baldness. However, in the Squidward Tentacles is a light turquoise octopus, and has purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles. He has six limbs in total, two being arms and four being legs, which tend to make the shape of a plus when he stands in place. Whenever he walks, his suction cups stick to the floor, meaning that he walks with a distinct squelching noise. Squidward has a large cranium with eight holes on the top of it to presumably show his baldness. However, in the episode ‘The Original Fry Cook, it showed that he had long blond hair once. He also has a skinny body, big droopy nose, a wide mouth and yellow eyes with rectangle vertical dark red irises and rectangle red pupils. When he laughs, his nose appears to deflate and inflate repeatedly. He wears a brown short-sleeved shirt, which is sometimes shorter. In reality, Squidward is only eight inches and two ounces. *rrested and sent to jail. *In "I ♥ Dancing", Squidward gets jealous that SpongeBob has an audition in a musical, and "teaches" him how to dance in order to steal the spot for himself, training SpongeBob to the point of exhaustion. While he wins, he is going to star in Squilliam's musical, and is forced to train to perform a dance that SpongeBob had performed earlier, with Squilliam clearly planning to run him ragged just as Squidward had done to SpongeBob. *In "Good Ol' Whatshisname", Squidward steals What Zit Tooya's wallet and ran a red light in front of a police officer and gets arrested and was sentenced to ten years in jail. *In "The Lost Mattress", while retrieving the mattress, Squidward nearly threatened to murder SpongeBob, and then he used him and Patrick as "worm bait". But it is Squidward who becomes the worm's prey. *In Krusty Towers, He made several ridiculous requests with the purpose of driving Mr. Krabs crazy (though Krabs did have this coming). *In New Fish in Town, He dragged SpongeBob, Patrick, and Howard's homes down a trench. *In That Sinking Feeling, He tried to separate SpongeBob and Patrick by drawing a line, and later, he threatened them that if Squidward's house was not back to normal on the count of three, he will grind them into chum (kill them). *In Little Yellow Book, Squidward reads SpongeBob's work diary in front of the customers, which made SpongeBob sad. He sees that he has been known as a "diary thief," but doesn't feel be until his house got repossessed. Later, he even reads SpongeBob's personal diary. This behavior even upsets Mr. His color is inconsistent throughout the series. While he is shown to be lighter green in earlier episodes, in later episodes he is shown having a lighter and more blue color. His species has also been a debate among fans. Though the writers say he is an octopus, his name implies that he may also be a squid. Squidward has confirmed that he is an octopus in The Play's the Thing, and 'Plankton later calls him an octopus in'' ‘‘Sweet and Sour Squid.' In the episode Just One Bite, it shows a close up of Squidward's face, revealing it to be disturbing and very morbid. This has scared some kids that watch the show. In the episode Frankendoodle he was wearing fancy clothing *quidward can successfully cook Krabby Patties. However, he was bad at it in Pickles and Hooky. It is possible that he learned to be a better cook because of all of the times SpongeBob was gone in all those episodes. *On the "Nick Scene It" game, a card said, "Squidward was most likely to do what in high school?" the answer was "to suck eggs." *In some episodes, Squidward reads magazines at his job. The title varies a lot. Titles include "Dance!", “Art", "Squid Ink" and "House Fancy"quidward Tentacles is one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon show SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the neighbor between SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward is a cephalopod. His species is an octopus, according to the series creators, despite his name containing the word "squid" and him having six legs instead of eight. Squidward lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island head (Moai head). He works as the cashier at the Krusty Krab, a job he absolutely loathes. SpongeBob works along with Squidward at the Krusty Krab. Squidward is a selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. He also has over 500 self-portraits and is delusional about his talents (such as playing the clarinet) though nobody around him considers him to be very good. The series' animators made Squidward with six tentacles, believing that giving him eight tentacles of an octopus would have made him look too burdened and would also be too difficult to animate. Category:Characters